Brolaire
Summary Brolaire is the name of a homebrewed tabletop character created by an anonymous 4chan user in an attempt to get involved in Dungeons and Dragons. Brolaire was a powerful knight who wore full body armor and wanted nothing more than to adventure with bros until the end of time. Eventually, the knight became the Chosen of the Dice Gods, allowing him to perform astounding feats of intimidation- including intimidating inanimate objects and universal concepts such as time- and of course the universe itself into giving him a wish, which he used to make his own world, a spirit realm known as Brohalla, where he and his bros would never stop adventuring, not even after death. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Brolaire, Chosen of the Dice Gods, Champion of the Dice Gods Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Adventuring Warrior Birthplace: Unknown, likely Astora Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown, likely roughly 183.00 cm Status: Alive Affiliation: Brohalla Previous Affiliations: The Adventuring Party Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B, At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C via Wish Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Fear Manipulation (Intimidates quite literally everything), Attack Reflection (Physical strikes simply bounce off), Toon Force, Fire Manipulation (Intimidated fire to be put out), Probability Manipulation (As the chosen of the Dice Gods, he will always get lucky enough to perform astounding feats when they suit him), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, capable of affecting universal concepts by intimidating them), Time Manipulation (Intimidated time to reset to allow him extra attempts at certain actions), Non-Physical Interaction (As a D&D character, Brolaire is capable of affecting abstracts, conceptual beings, nonexistent creatures, intangible creatures, spirits, etc), Empathic Manipulation (Despite his extremely low charisma, he managed to seduce literally hundreds of women due to a lucky roll), Sleep Manipulation (Intimidated himself into a coma), Healing (Proceeded to intimidate himself out of a coma), Existence Erasure (Intimidated a spirit bomb from his allies out of existence), Physics Manipulation (Stated to be capable of "fucking with the laws of physics"), Reality Warping and Causality Manipulation (via Wish), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Brohalla, a separate plane of existence), Immortality (Types 1 and 5- in Brohalla, even after you "die" you are capable of continuing adventuring), Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Wall level (Could break apart a door in two hits, and comparable to those who can cast Burning Hands), at least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Created another plane of existence named Brohalla) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to low-level D&D adventurers, who can dodge arrows from point blank range) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Should have this range of strength) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Simply striking Brolaire caused no damage to himself but rather for the opponent's hand to shatter) Stamina: Superhuman, as an adventurer Range: Extended melee, universal with Fear Manipulation Standard Equipment: Sword, Armor Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Rather insane Standard Attacks/Techniques: * Intimidation: Allows Brolaire to intimidate anything into doing anything he desires. This includes inanimate objects and abstract concepts. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fear Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Fire Users Category:Probability Users Category:Concept Users Category:Time Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Healers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Physics Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:D&D Homebrew